35 Years
by lynnr5
Summary: A story of how Austin and Ally go through 35 years together./
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an idea I got at school while I was bored and I really wanted to write. So, I decided to write this. It's a story of how Austin and Ally go through 35 years together. **

_5 years old-_

"Austin, honey, we're having a family over for dinner. They're new to the neighborhood so we thought it was the right thing to do to since they don't know anyone," Mimi said to her five year old son.

"Okay Mommy! I'm gonna go outside and play!" he exclaimed. As her ran towards the back door, he felt something on his shoulder.

His mother pulled him back so he wouldn't go outside and get dirty. "No. They'll be here soon and we need to get you cleaned up, okay?"

He frowned. "Fine."

"That's my big boy," she said, scooping up the little, blonde boy.

She took him into his bedroom where she grabbed khaki pants and a yellow polo so he would look nice at dinner. She was sure the little girl their neighbors had was going to be wearing something nice, too.

There was a knock at the door.

"Mimi," Mike called from downstairs, "they're here!"

"They're here, buddy, let's go downstairs, yeah?" Mimi walked downstairs with little Austin on her hip and set him down as soon as they got to the dining room.

Austin ran straight towards the door, wanting to meet the new family. He had always been a social boy even though he was only five.

As soon as he got to the door, he saw a man and woman walk through the door and following behind them was a girl his age with short, wavy, brown hair and a nice smile who wore a red dress with a matching headband.

He ran up to her as the two adults went over to his mommy and daddy.

"Hi, I'm Austin!" he yelled, smiling wide at the girl.

She blushed. She'd been a shy little girl in her short life. "Hi Austin. I'm Ally."

"I like that name. Ally."

"Thanks."

"Wanna go color?" he asked, jumping up and down.

"Sure!" she said, following him out of the room. But once again, a hand caught Austin's shoulder, and the two children were stopped before they got to the living room.

"Mommy," Austin frowned again, "we wanted to color!"

Mimi laughed. "Well, I'm glad you and Ally are getting along, but dinner's ready. You two can color after we eat, okay?"

"Okay, okay. C'mon Ally, let's go eat!"

Ally grabbed ahold of his hand and they ran into the dining room where their parents were waiting for them at the table all except his mother who was getting the food finished up.

"Aw," Ally's mother said, looking at Austin and Ally who had their hands intertwined.

The two children, not noticing how cute the adults found them, sat down right next to each other.

Once Mimi got to the table, they all ate and ate, the adults having their own conversation.

"Are you done?" Austin asked Ally, finishing up the last bite of his hamburger. Well, not exactly the last bite, but he was five and he couldn't eat that much.

"Yeah. You wanna color, don't you?" Ally asked as she smiled at the boy next to her.

"Of course! C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

"Oh, you're daughter is adorable! Tell me a little bit about her," Mimi exclaimed, looking towards the sweet woman who mothered the cute little girl.

Penny smiled. "Thank you, Mimi. Lately she's been really interested in music. And not just listening to it, she sings for me everyday and in the shower and before she goes to bed and in the morning, pretty much any chance she gets as long as people aren't around. That's another thing. She's pretty shy, but hopefully she'll overcome that because I think she'd be an amazing singer one day."

Mimi nodded her head, listening to the explanation of the little girl that her son had seemed to love already. "That's funny, because Austin has been, too. He's an amazing singer, too, except he shows if off to everyone. And he told me by the age twelve, he wants to know how to play at least seven instruments! It's crazy."

"Our children have more in common than I thought," Penny said, "I hope they become close, because Austin seems like such a nice kid."

"Thank you. He has many friends, but he's never been this close with someone the first time they meet. They click, just like their names, Austin and Ally," she explained, smiling when she heard out loud how well their names fit.

"Austin and Ally," Penny said out loud, "I love that!"

"Maybe they'll be pop stars one day. Just them, a little duet group. Our little Austin and Ally selling out an arena together," Mimi admitted. Just imagining her son in a position like that made her happy and proud. She knew he could do anything that little mind told him he could.

* * *

Ally followed Austin up the carpeted stairs and to his bedroom.

"Nice room," she said, examining the blue-painted room.

"Thanks!" Austin grabbed the coloring books and crayons from on top of his desk and ran over to his bed where they both sat.

"Here are some coloring books. You can use whatever one you want!" he told her, grabbing a dinosaur one from the stack.

Ally dug through the books. "Hmph, there's no princess or puppy coloring books."

He looked at her. "Here," he handed her one that was about music. "This is my favorite one, but you can use it 'cause how doesn't love music?"

She gasped. "I love music! My mommy said that in a few years I can take singing and piano lessons. She says I have a nice voice."

"Wow. I wanna play every instrument and sing, too. Can you sing for me?" he asked, looking at the girl.

"Uh, not right now," she said shyly. "I get nervous in front of people."

"Fine, let's color for now, but one day I'm going to get you to sing."

"You can try, but you might not succeed," she explained, looking down as she colored the piano with a light shade of brown.

"But you're my best friend!" he exclaimed.

She looked at him, confused. "But we just met!"

"So? Ally, you wanna be my best friend?" he asked.

"Sure, Austin." She opened up her arms. "Friends?" she asked.

"_Best_ friends," he corrected, hugging his new best friend tightly.

"Yeah," she whispered, hugging the blonde boy. "Best friends."

* * *

**A/N: This one was short because I just wanted to get the point across that they were really close the first time they met. **

**Please, review and I'll write another chapter(:(:(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This will be when Austin and Ally are at age thirteen. It's about girls and it's really cute again. Hehe...**_  
_

_13 years old-_

"Ally Ally Ally!" Austin exclaimed, running into her bedroom like a maniac.

Ally threw the book; that she was enjoying,to the side and looked confusingly at her friend. After all, friends and family come before herself.

"What, Austin? Are you okay?" she asked, reaching her arms up to his shoulders to try to calm him down.

"Yeah! It's just-there's this . And I really like her. I need your help!" he exclaimed, now grabbing onto her shoulders.

She laughed. He had always been a ladies man, but surprisingly hadn't had a girlfriend. Well, yet at least.

"What kind of help do you need?" she asked.

"What do girls like?" he questioned, excitedly.

"Well, they like when boys do big things for them. Maybe give her a basket with flowers and cookies and sweet smelling things or take her out somewhere or oh, serenade them. A girl would love that!" Ally whispered, looking off to space as she imagined someone doing that for her.

"Ally? Ally!" he yelled trying to snap her out of her trance.

"What, sorry," she blushed, looking at her blonde best friend.

"It's okay. Anyways back to the whole girl thing, I should serenade her? You think she'll like that?"

She nodded, smiling, "I can write you a song if you want me too."

"Sure!" Ally finally sang for Austin a few years ago and he was amazed by her voice. She also allowed him to see and hear the songs she wrote, which he thought were absolutely amazing.

"You're the best. Thank you."

* * *

Ally stood at the park in her short dress, practically freezing her butt off. But she knew that it was for a good cause; for Austin to be happy.

"Ally!" Austin exclaimed, running over to Ally with his guitar around his body. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"You're good. Now, why did I have to come here?" she asked, rubbing her hands up and down her chilly arms.

"I didn't want to mess up. I know that I can do anything when I'm around you," he admitted, smiling down at her.

Ally smiled back, holding her hands in front of her. "That's really sweet, Austin. But you better hurry, I'm freezing!"

"Here," he said, with a laugh, "have my jacket." He pulled off the white jacket and handed it to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not yet putting on the comfortable materialized jacket. Not to mention it smelled amazing.

"Please, Ally, put it on. I _did_ make you come here."

She nodded, tugging it on her goose bump covered arms. "There she is, Austin," Ally commented, "go get her."

Austin nervously strolled behind the dark blonde haired girl, Kate, making sure she didn't see him.

He began to strum the guitar, causing the girl to turn around and blush.

Austin sang the song, coming up behind her. The girl couldn't stop blushing and smiling as he sang to her.

As he finished up, Kate put her hands on her mouth. "Austin- that was amazing!"

"Kate, you're a stunning and sweet girl. Ally helped me write the song for you, and I hope you enjoyed it."

Her smile faded off her face. "Wait a second." Kate looked around, spotting Ally. _In his jacket. _"Ally did this? Why does everything have to be Austin and Ally? Why can't it just be Austin?"

The upset look on his face could be seen from where Ally was standing. Her heart dropped knowing that somehow Kate turned him down.

Austin was shocked. "She's my best friend!"

"It seems a little bit more than that. Thanks and all, but I've got to go Austin." And she left. Just like that.

Austin slumped over to Ally. He was sad, and she was sad for him.

She didn't need for him to explain anything. She just wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes of course, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his head into the crack of her neck.

Ally felt his warm tears on her skin. "Shh," she whispered, "it's gonna be okay."

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, his voice muffled.

"Don't be sorry. Let's get you home."

* * *

Mimi opened the door, letting the two friends in the house.

Ally had her arm around Austin's waist and his head lay on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked, worriedly.

"Girl problems. Can I take him upstairs?"

Mimi nodded. "Feel free to sleepover. I can talk to him tomorrow."

"Thanks." Ally helped Austin up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Do you want to talk?" Ally asked as he lay down on the bed.

"No. But please stay?"

"Of course," she consoled, laying down on the floor. Austin tossed her a pillow and blanket.

"Wait, Ally?" Austin sat up and looked at Ally.

"Yeah, Austin?" she asked, looking at Austin. She could see the spark of hope in his eyes.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but, c-can I be your first?" He blushed, looking into her eyes.

"Be my first what?"

"Can I kiss you?" he blurted out.

Her eyes widened and her lips formed an O-shape. "I-I guess."

Austin inched closer to her. "Close your eyes. It'll be done in a second."

She did as he had said, and closed her eyes. When she felt his lips on hers, she felt tingly.

They released, looking into each others eyes.

"Thanks for being my first kiss," Austin said, blushing. "You're a good kisser."

It was her turn to blush. "Thank you, too. And Mr. Moon, how can I say any different? You're a good kisser, too."

"That's what best friends are for, Ally. That's what best friends are for."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy(:**

* * *

_16 years old-_

"Are you nervous?" he asked Ally from the hallway outside of the bathroom.

"A little," she admitted, finally finishing up getting ready.

"Ally..." he trailed off, knowing that she had lied. He knew her too well.

"Fine Austin. I'm really nervous," she whispered, grabbing onto the door knob.

Tonight Ally was going on her first date with a boy named Hunter and Austin had been the one to help her calm the nervousness she was feeling.

"Come on out. I'm sure you look great." Her hand turned the knob with all the force she had in her body, and Austin was amazed at how she looked. She always looked pretty, but tonight she looked stunning.

She had on a tight, red dress that she somehow managed to make look modest on her. Austin liked that about Ally, though, that she was a modest, shy girl.

"You look great. Amazing, really," he told her causing her cheeks to light up the color of her dress. "Thanks," she whispered, walking down the stairs with him on her tail.

"Austin," she whispered, bringing her hands up to her curled hair to make sure it was okay, "I don't know if I can do it..."

"Don't say that, I know you can do it. You can do anything, Ally, I believe in you," he smiled, while patting her on the shoulder. "I'll be waiting here when you get back, okay?"

She nodded. She'd be okay. At least that's what Austin had drilled into her mind. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Hang with your dad, probably. He loves me," Austin said, smirking.

Ally giggled. "He does. Have fun with him."

But her warmth suddenly faded as she saw a black car pull up. "Well," she whispered, nervously as she'd been doing a lot this evening, "he's here."

"Have fun, Ally. He'll treat you right. You've got nothing to be worried about. I know sixteen year old boys, hell I am one. Go get him."

Ally hugged him one last time, before answering the door to the boy who stood, waiting for her.

"Hi, Ally. You ready to go?" Ally nodded, grabbing his hand and turning around one more time to mouth a quick 'goodbye' to Austin.

The two got into the car and drove the the restaurant where he had reservations.

Ally gawked as they made their way inside the restaurant and out the back door. It was aside a flowing, clear blue, river. There were lights that hung above to provide light to the customers who sat outside.

"Oh, Hunter, this is beautiful!" Ally exclaimed as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"I hoped you would say so." He gave her a warm smile.

The waiter came by, taking their orders and scribbled down what they had told him. He was gone after that, soon off to another table to grab their order.

"I'm starving, I hope our food comes soon," Ally said, keeping conversation with him.

Soon enough, their food was out and they ate and talked. She thought Hunter was a sweet, kind person and she enjoyed being around him. Hopefully, he'd ask her out again, because she felt like herself around him. And that didn't happen much.

When they were finished, he led her back to his car and helped her in.

"I had a great time tonight," Ally told him as he drove to her house.

"I did too, Ally." He parked in front of her house. "Do you want to go on another date with me sometime?"

Ally smiled. "I'd love to." And they stared into each other's eyes. And as he began to lean in, Ally knew he was going to kiss her. She leaned in, and their lips met. Sure, she'd had a kiss before, but that was as friends. This was as more than friends with someone who made her heart pound.

"Goodnight, Hunter," Ally whispered opening the door.

"Goodnight, Ally. See you soon?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "See you soon."

She walked into her house and leaned against the door, rubbing her fingers on her lips.

Damn, had he been a good kisser.

* * *

Austin heard someone come into the house, and by the sound of the clicking of heels, he knew it was Ally. He got up and walked to the front of the house where she was.

"Hey, Ally." He saw the huge smile on her face. "Tonight was good?"

"Oh yeah," she whispered. "He was an amazing kis- guy! He was an amazing guy." She blushed.

Austin laughed. "So he was an amazing kisser, yeah?" He smirked at her.

Her face lit up red. "Yeah... he was."

"Maybe I should go tell your Dad, hmm?" Austin began to walk away and Ally grabbed him by the collar.

"Please, don't!" She yelled, her eyes wide.

"I wasn't going to." He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy you found a boyfriend."

Ally caught her breath. "Thank you. Want to go upstairs?"

He nodded and followed her upstairs where Ally lay on her bed and she threw him a pillow and blanket like they usually did when they decided to sleep over at the others house.

"You going to sleep?" He asked as she walked into her closet to change.

"Yeah." Soon, she had changed into a t-shirt, shorts and had her hair put up and her makeup cleaned from her face. "Good night, Austin."

He pulled off his jeans and made himself comfortable on the floor. "Good night." He mumbled before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_18 years old-_

Austin was dating Lindsay and I was dating Hunter. There was nothing more to it. A lot of good things had happened to us, including our relationships. Also, a few years ago, Austin had been signed to Starr records and I am his songwriter.

Austin, Lindsay, Jace, Trish, Hunter and I were at Austin's house. Drinks and snacks were scattered across the table and some tv show was on.

Hunter had his arm wrapped around me, but I didn't get the butterflies like I used to. I just wasn't as interested in him as I used to be. Austin and Lindsay were being all cute, though. No, I wasn't jealous. Not of my best friend's girlfriend.

Whenever Hunter bored me to death, I would get up and walk to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, and talk to Mimi. She always kept me entertained.

Mimi watched as Austin and Lindsay flirted. "Aren't they cute?" Mimi asked, watching her son.

I rolled my eyes. "As cute as couples are." I turned my back to the counter, and held my hands tight against it.

"You like him, don't you?" Mimi asked, taking a sip of water.

"What?" I looked wide-eyed at her. "Me... I mean like, like him? Austin- oh no," I stammered.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "'Cause I'm pretty sure he likes you too." My mouth hang open. Why had I never seen this? Maybe I did like him...

"I-I don't know. I've always seen him as my best friend." I smiled. "Wow... This is weird. Austin and me?"

She nodded. "Have you never even thought of it? Your Mom and I always planned on the two of you falling in love."

"Really?" I looked back to where Austin and Lindsay were sitting. "But Austin's in love."

"Yeah, but think about it," Mimi put her hand on my shoulder, "You've been dating Hunter for two years and you know Austin wouldn't try to ruin a relationship. I know he sees you as a beauty in his eyes."

I blushed. "Wow." Austin might love me?

"I know it sounds crazy, but that boy has been crazy about you since the day we met you and your family."

"Yeah?" I asked, wanting so bad for her to continue. It was possible I had a tiny crush on Austin. Or... maybe a huge one.

"Yeah," she continued (luckily), "Once he knew you were into music, despite your other differences, he knew that you'd be best friends. Don't tell him I told, but he always talks about you."

Again, my face went red, and I stared out into the living room where my friends sat. Austin noticed and gave me a slight wave.

Oh yeah, I liked him. I definitely like him.

* * *

I did it. I broke up with Hunter. He and I were done.

I was a little upset, but I didn't let it bother me. Right now, I was walking down the path in the park. After a break up, you need some time by yourself.

The sound of strumming caught my ear. I turned around, and there was my blonde best friend.

He sang, his heavenly voice spitting out the lyrics of the song she'd written four years ago for him to sing to Kate, the girl he liked.

My heart pounded as he finished up the song. He smiled and looked down at me. "Austin," I whispered, "You remembered that song... But I'm confused, what-"

"Ally," he whispered back, "I heard about you and Hunter. I broke up with Lindsey when I heard. Truth is, when you started dating Hunter, I got extremely jealous. I wasn't sure why, but I realized it was because I loved you Ally. I _still_ love you."

I was crying. No one, not even Hunter, had ever done anything so sweet for me. The boy had stolen my heart.

"Austin, I love you too." I cried harder and he hugged me. "I love you so much."

We pulled away, and he looked down at me. His lips met mine, and we kissed. Sure, we kissed before, but this time it was real.

* * *

Austin and I walked to his house. After 13 years of friendship, he was my boyfriend and it was strange, but I loved it.

Like I loved him.

"Aw," Mimi said as we walked inside, "you two are finally together. I've gotta call your mom, Ally. She'll be so happy."

I giggled and turned towards Austin. "You think they'll still let us have sleepovers?"

"I have no idea. But when can still try, ayye?"

I nodded. "Let's go!"

We ran upstairs and hopped into his bed. "I-I can sleep with you, right?"

Austin smiled and patted the mattress next to him. "Of course."

"Just don't try anything on me," I joked, taking off my pants and shirt and grabbing one of his off the floor.

Austin laughed and took off his pants. "I won't, I promise."

* * *

"Aw, Mike, look at them!" I heard a voice whisper.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Mom!" I groaned. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, I was coming to wake you up, and you and Ally were all cuddled up," she said, smiling.

"Ugh," I groaned, falling back.

"Mhmm," Ally whispered in her sleep.

She was so cute. "Ally," I whispered, "wake up."

She rubbed her eyes and looked towards the door. "Oh, hi Mimi."

"Good morning honey." My mother said.

"Now please," I begged, "can you please leave?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Be downstairs later, okay? I think we need to talk about what's going on." Grabbing the dirty clothes from the floor, she walked out the door.

"Oh shit, she's gonna give us the 'there are boundaries we need to set' talk, otherwise known as the 'don't have sex' talk," I whined.

"It'll be okay," Ally whispered, "it's not like we're actually having sex."

"We could," I winked.

"Austin-" Ally warned.

"I was kidding." I held my hands out in defense. "You know I wouldn't disrespect you like that."

Ally stood up, and walked over to my dresser. "I love these pictures." She scanned the picture frames and held up one. "Here's us eating ice cream."

I laughed and looked at the picture of a 6-year old Austin and Ally. We were pretty cute.

"And when we went to the eighth grade dance together because we had no one else to go to." She giggled and held up the one of us at the school, her in a dress and I in a totally inappropriate outfit for a dance.

"Aw, look at you."

She blushed and brought the picture frame to her chest quickly.

"Come here," I patted the spot on the bed next to me. She scurried over and hopped next to me.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you more," she whispered.

"No, I do," I argued.

"No, I do."

"No, I do."

"No, I do."

"No, I do!"

"No-"

"Austin, Ally!" Mom yelled, cutting us off from out little argument of whatever the hell it was.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked, as we sat down at the kitchen table with her.

"Well, you know, you two are a couple now." She smiled and we held our hands together. "It's great, but as your Mother, Austin, there has to be some sort of boundaries, as long as you're living in my house."

Oh no, here it comes.

"You two can be alone together, because I trust you." She looked between the two of us. "Well, I trust Ally to be responsible." Ally giggled. "But, I don't want you doing anything together that has to do with either of you taking off clothes or making sexual contact."

I dropped my head back and groaned deeply.

She just had to go and drop that bomb, didn't she?

But, as long as Ally was happy, I was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

_22 Years Old-_

Ally and I had been going strong for four years. Well, almost four years.

Tomorrow would be four years.

I knocked on the door of her parents house (we lived together now) and nervously waited for her mother or father to answer. My hands were sweaty and I could feel the butterflies- no, more like dragons, flutter in my stomach.

"Austin?" Lester asked open the door, "Come in!"

I smiled and walked into the house. "Hi Mr. Dawson, how are you?"

"I'm good, son, and how many times have I told you? Call me Lester, bud."

Then came the nervous laugh.

_Ask him, Austin. Ask him!_

"Sorry, uh, Lester." I fiddled with my thumbs.

"Are you okay?" Lester asked. "You look sick."

"I'm fine, it's just, I uh need to talk to you about something." I gulped.

"What is it?" Now he looked nervous. "You didn't get Ally pregnant, did you?"

I shook my head violently. "No, no! That's not is. I was just, um, wondering, could I have your hand in asking Allyson to be my wife?"

I was more nervous than ever, especially when Lester didn't reply right away.

But then, he hugged me. "Yes, Austin! I would love to have you as a son-in-law. Penny and I and your parents have always dreamed of this happening. I give you my full blessing to marry my daughter."

"Oh, thank you thank you! I hope you know how much I love your daughter and how much she means to me," I told him. "You should be proud to have such an amazing daughter."

Lester smiled. "That's very nice of you, Austin. She's very lucky to have someone as caring as you in her life."

My smile widened. I imagined us getting married, us starting a family. That is... if she says yes.

"You think she'll say yes?" I asked.

"Of course she will. She loves you."

I nodded. "Thank you again. I'll see you later?"

"Yes," Lester replied, "see you later. Go get my daughter, son, go get her."

* * *

Today was the day. Our 4-year anniversary. I couldn't believe I'd been with her for four years.

"Ally," I whispered, playing with her hair to wake her, "Ally, baby."

"Oh," she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Morning." She smiled.

"Happy 4-year anniversary, Allyson Dawson. Oh how I love you," I told her, moving my hand to her neck.

She blushed, and giggled, then kissed me. "I love you, too," she muttered against my lips.

"I've got an amazing night planned for us, for you," I said, stroking her cheek.

Her cheeks lit up, once again. She was always a blusher, and I loved that about her. Knowing I had such a strong affect on her. "You're too sweet to me, Austin."

"I know," I said, getting out of bed. "C'mon, come with me." I grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Another kiss.

"Why?" she groaned. "I wanna stay here forever..." she whispered, plopping back down on the bed. "Look how comfortable, mmm."

"Alllllyyy," I whined, grabbing ahold of her hands again. They were warm. Just like her.

She pouted at me.

"Fine, I'll lay down with you, but we better be up before 6:00..." he muttered, cuddling up to her. "I swear."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Ally asked for the twenty bajillonth time.

"Ally, I'm not telling you," I told her, rubbing her hand with my thumb.

She groaned and threw her head back in defeat. "Fine."

Short, red, flowy dress and black wedges. That's what she wore. Simple, and adorable all in one. That was Ally for ya.

I parked in the parking lot behind a stadium. Ally stared at me. "Are you serious? We're going to a basketball game?" She slapped her hand against her forehead. "I swear..."

"Well, duh, do you not know me?" I smirked and got out of the car, with her following. She grabbed onto my hand, and leaned close to me. I loved the way her body felt against mine.

"If I had know," she whispered into my ear, "that we were going to a basketball game, I'd have worn jeans and a t-shirt. This is gonna be so embarrassing."

If only she knew what I was going to do tonight, she'd change her mind. I could hear it. Not only the sound of the ring box in my pocket, but the sound of wedding bells on the day. The day she'd become a Moon.

"You'll be okay. I told you to wear a dress for a reason, so shh."

The two of us walked into the large stadium, and after getting bustled by fans, we found our seats. Ally, still obviously embarrassed, clung onto my arm. Well, it could've been out of protection, too. There were many, _many_ other girls here. Like I cared about a single one but Ally.

We watched the game. I wasn't sure if Ally was understanding a thing, other than maybe when a player shot a basket. Maybe. But she was fully intent in watching it.

Finally, it was halftime. The moment I was waiting for. Oh, I wasn't the only one who knew. I was pretty sure every worker in the building had an idea what I was about to do.

The cameras moved to us. Ally's eyes widened. Ha, I hadn't even brought the ring out yet.

"Austin, what's happening?" she asked, as she looked around to everyone, and I mean, everyone, watching us.

Pulling the ring box out of my pocket, I got on my knee. She knew what I was doing. At least, now she did. I opened the box. "Allyson Dawson. You know I love you, right? That's all you need to hear, and all I need to tell you. Is that I love you with every bit and piece of my heart. And I hope you love me enough, too, to marry me. So, will you?"

She gasped, moving her hands to her mouth. The tears came; ran down her face like a stream moving water through the forest. "Yes, yes! I will, oh, of course I will, Austin!" She jumped up and hugged me tightly. "I love you," she whispered into my ear. "Now I know why I wore a dress." She laughed.

Everyone awed and cheered, and I swear I saw a few older women tearing up. It made me realize how special Ally was. And our relationship, as best friends, fiance's, whatever it was.

I just loved the dang girl so much.

* * *

**A/N: There will be a part 2 to this, and it should be up by tomorrow, maybe Thursday. **

**Review?**


End file.
